personality
by grimmjow Kurosaki Drake
Summary: Teddy tiende a llamarlo mi novio estúpido. Tommy lo llama mi tonto hermano menor. Kate lo llama solo Billy. Elhi lo llama impulsivo.
1. Chapter 1

Cuando Teddy besa a Billy siempre hay algo que le sorprende, como las descargas punzantes de electricidad que recorren su cuerpo cada vez que sus labios se unen o la magia que los envuelve cuando Billy se siente particularmente feliz.

También están esos momentos sin embargo, de besos violentos y llenos de ira. La sensación asfixiante de energía que Teddy está seguro, no podría soportar si fuera humano.

Billy está lleno de esos momentos y Teddy se encuentra de alguna manera acostumbrado a ellos, cuando Billy llegará a su habitación entre lágrimas y se recostará en su pecho para ahogar los sollozos, el momento justo en que la tristeza y la impotencia se convertirán en ira mal dirigida y en un beso cargado de sentimientos que no siempre son de amor.

Los dientes buscando a tientas sus labios, el sabor de la sal y el hierro picando en al final de la garganta. La sensación asfixiante de la energía de Billy oprimiendo sus pulmones…

Billy es una persona voluble, tiende a recriminarse más de lo que debería y a hacer cosas estúpidas la mitad del tiempo.

Teddy tiende a llamarlo mi novio estúpido.

Tommy lo llama mi tonto hermano menor.

Kate lo llama solo Billy.

Elhi lo llama impulsivo.

No importa como lo llamen, todos están de acuerdo en lo mismo.

Billy es suyo.

Y…

Billy es algo así como el Young Avenger más peligroso vivo. Es una de los mutantes más poderosos que muchas personas conocen (incluso cuando aún no ha aprendido a controlar sus poderes del todo) y por si fuera poco es el hijo de la mujer más poderosa que cualquiera haya conocido.

De todas formas es el lindo novio de Teddy.

Es el pequeño hermano de Tommy. Ese que Tommy acompaña hasta el instituto y por el que amenaza a los matones de su nueva escuela.

Es el tierno mejor amigo Gay de Kate (Teddy dice que es peyorativo, Kate dice que Billy es su mejor amigo, Billy dice que es Gay y por lo tanto no hay problema –solo que él no es tierno- Teddy está en desacuerdo)

También es el adolecente delgado y algo bajo que camina por el Bronx junto a Elhi hasta la biblioteca.

A Teddy le gusta ser el novio de Billy, le encanta la forma en que Billy se deja amar y como solo él tiene permitido demostrárselo en todas las maneras posibles. Le gusta cuando termina su práctica de baloncesto y Billy se encuentra en la salida del gimnasio, cuando lo besa a pesar de que haya sudado demasiado y le entrega una botella de zumo de manzana porque es su favorita y porque debe estar cansado.

Tommy dice que el asunto de los hermanos gemelos de La bruja escarlata es una estupidez y una fantasía. Lo que no dice es cuanto disfruta pasar su cumpleaños con los Kaplan y cuan feliz se siente al pensar que unos segundos más tarde que él, en algún hospital de New York nació Billy. Tampoco dice cuan completo se sintió la primera vez que lo tubo en frente o la forma en que lo desquicia cuando alguien le pone las manos encima.

Kate solo le ha dicho esto a Billy pero el día en que su padre le pregunto por el lindo chico de ojos castaños que la visitaba todas las semanas y ella le dijo que era su mejor amigo Gay fue el mejor día de su vida. Fue la mirada de horror en el rostro de su padre y lo libre que se sintió cuando Billy fue a verla dos días más tarde.

Elhi se siente increíble cada vez que Billy se queda en su casa, es la forma en que Billy es agradable con sus abuelos y los ayuda en lo que puede, la mirada llena de alegría de su abuela cuando Billy le ayuda en sus tareas y el rostro orgulloso de su abuelo cuando les dijo que ese chico era Wiccan.

Billy en realidad es alguien muy agradable a pesar de ser tan voluble, de tener un carácter tan fuerte y una personalidad tan sardónica.

Jeff dice que se parece a su madre. Casi siempre le dice a Teddy que tenga cuidado. "Créeme muchacho siempre son lindas al principio pero cuando te tienen en sus redes… se vuelven verdaderas brujas" La señora Kaplan siempre golpeará la cabeza de su marido con amor y Billy siempre le dirá que deje de compararlo con una chica… él no es una bruja es un hechicero.

Teddy siempre lo abrazará y besará su mejilla en señal de acuerdo.

Él ya está atrapado en sus redes…


	2. TeddyBilly (Blody kiss)

Hay un beso en la comisura de los labios y una flor en el cabello. Puro blanco en contraste del negro azabache en las hebras de su novio. Hay pétalos blancos bañando el cuerpo delgado como nieve. Y un pétalo bromista posándose en la nariz del más pequeño.

La dulce risa de Teddy y la sensación de sus dedos espantando los pétalos, las hojas y las flores.

Otro beso y un te amo.

"Mágico" Susurra Teddy. En los labios de su pareja.

Ninguno puede oír un solo sonido del normalmente bullicioso Central Park y las personas a su alrededor parecen estatuas vivientes.

Los pétalos de las flores se desenrollan y crecen de forma desmedida y rápida y Teddy podría jurar que algunas de esas flores ni siquiera existen. También podría jurar que no son solo las personas si no el tiempo mismo el que se ha detenido con el hechizo de Billy.

No puede oír el sonido del tic tac constante en su reloj. Pero puede contar los segundos a partir del latir tranquilo y acompasado de Billy.

Puede sentir la vida recorriendo el cuerpo de su novio con cada latido. La sangre circulando por sus venas con cada contracción y dilatación de su corazón.

La sensación embriagante de tranquilidad y la asfixia de pensar en cuan frágil es el chico en sus brazos.

Porque hay flores y hay pétalos.

Y hay flores y pétalos manchados con sangre.

Hay heridas en su cuerpo y también en el de Billy. Porque son héroes y los héroes consiguen heridas.

Hay besos y hay caricias y están los dedos y los labios de Billy y esta su lengua que lame las llagas.

Su factor de curación se hará cargo piensa. Pero no lo hará con las heridas de Billy.

Porque Billy es frágil y bonito.

El nunca pudo tener cosas bonitas.


End file.
